Technical Field
The present invention relates to an intake device comprising a flow straightening member in an opening part of a suction hood.
Background Art
In dental treatment, an extraoral intake device is used for protecting health of patients and dental medical workers and keeping the inside of an examination room clean by sucking at patients' mouth dust or spray which scatters to the outside of a mouth during the examination, such as shavings of teeth or repairing material, saliva, bacterium, blood, rinse water, cleaning agent for tooth surfaces, and so on.